Impossible, Possible
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Hyuuga adalah seorang homophobic. Mibuchi adalah seorang homo. Lalu?


_Hyuuga adalah seorang homophobic. Mibuchi adalah seorang homo. Lalu?_

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Standard warning, Canon-modified, One-shot

* * *

Hyuuga Junpei, kapten tim basket Seirin, berkacamata, sebentar lagi lulus SMA.

Mibuchi Reo, _ane_ tim basket Rakuzan, cantik, sebentar lagi juga lulus SMA.

Kalau ditanya, apa yang mungkin menyatukan seorang Hyuuga dan Mibuchi, label bahwa mereka sama-sama akan lulus SMA tahun ini adalah jawabannya. Selebihnya, Tuhan tidak menciptakan dua laki-laki ini untuk punya kesamaan yang signifikan.

Perbedaan? Jangan ditanya.

Ada satu hal yang sangat berlawanan, malah.

Seorang _homophobic_ dan seorang homo. Antitesis yang menolak keberadaan satu sama lain. Jadi, mungkin beberapa orang akan menaikan sebelah alis penasaran ketika Mibuchi tertawa terpingkal di satu ruangan yang sama di mana Hyuuga menyumpah serapah kesal dengan perempatan jalan di keningnya. Terutama, saat Mibuchi menjadikan paha si pemuda berkacamata jadi bantalan kepalanya dan Hyuuga hanya menghela nafas pasrah lalu mengusap helaian gelap milik Mibuchi.

Satu pertanyaan akan terlintas. Apa yang terjadi?

* * *

Hyuuga menatap sosok yang mendengkur halus di sampingnya. Setelah film laga yang mereka tonton habis, Mibuchi juga sudah lelap, kabur ke alam mimpi dan menyabotase pahanya jadi tempat istirahat.

"Mibuchi, ayo pindah," panggilnya pelan, mengusap permukaan lengan yang bergerak naik turun teratur seiring sirkulai pernafasan yang berfungsi normal.

Namun, yang dipanggil sudah berkelana terlalu jauh di alam mimpi untuk kembali dan panggilan itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Pemuda dari tim Rakuzan yang sedang bertandang main ke rumahnya itu terlihat begitu damai dalam lelapnya, Hyuuga jadi tidak sampai hati membangunkan. Tapi pahanya jadi terasa kaku dan pegal karena tidak bisa digerakan sembarangan.

Ia melepas kacamata yang sejak tadi bertengger di hidungnya kemudian memijat pangkal hidung yang terasa berkedut lelah. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas lebih delapan menit dan seharusnya dia sudah istirahat kalau tidak mau kesiangan besok. Walaupun besok memang libur, itu bukan sebuah alasan untuknya bangun siang.

Sekali lagi, ia menatap si tersangka yang menahanya beranjak dari depan telivisi yang sekarang menunjukan program antah-berantah. Hyuuga tidak terlalu peduli pada suara cempreng sang MC yang mendebum dari speaker TV. Dua maniknya sepenuhnya tertuju pada sosok yang berbaring miring dan meringkuk dekat dirinya.

Helaian hitam yang terlalu panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki, dan terlalu halus untuk ukuran pemain basket. Ia menyelip jemarinya di antara warna hitam yang mengkilap temaram di bawah cahaya dari layar. Permukaan ibu jarinya bergersek dengan permukaan rambut yang menguarkan aroma lavender lembut.

Sebuah helaan nafas diiring desah lelah kembali terselip dari sosoknya. Melihat sosok Mibuchi yang berbaring miring membuat fungsi jantungnya berjalan sedikit, _hanya_ sedikit tidak normal. Sosok yang terlihat tanpa pertahanan dan menawan.

Salahkan Mibuchi yang kelihatan sangat cantik ketika sedang diam, dan terlelap di pahanya.

Hyuuga merutuk dirinya yang bisa sampai di posisi ini. Tiga posisi dimana ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan ada di sana.

Posisi pertama, mendapati Mibuchi terlelap di pahanya.

Posisi kedua, mendapati dirinya memuji betapa indahnya helaian rambut yang jatuh perlahan ke wajah Mibuchi.

Posisi ketiga, mendapati dirinya jatuh cinta pada Mibuchi yang satu kelamin dengannya.

Hyuuga Junpei yang selalu terkenal homophobic dan bahkan harus menjalani masa training satu minggu penuh untuk menerima kalau duo kebanggan Seirin adalah pasangan, jatuh hati pada laki-laki. Itu sebuah paradok.

Sekali lagi, salahkan Mibuchi dan pesonanya yang menundukkan seorang Hyuuga langsung ke tanah, tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Pertandingan mereka di Winter Cup terlalu berbekas untuk dilupakan. Berujung pada dinamika hubungannya dengan si _ane_ Rakuzan yang perlahan berubah.

Pada awalnya, Hyuuga bersumpah ia merinding takut pada keberadaan Mibuchi di luar lapangan. Beberapa orang menyebutnya mirip, _banci_. Hyuuga juga berpikiran sama. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu terlalu lama dan tingkah laku pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu pada anggota tim-nya yang lain memang seperti seorang kakak peremuan cerewet yang kelihatan gemulai.

Namun, ketika Mibuchi dengan sangat 'laki-laki' malah mengajari mereka cara berprilaku yang baik pada perempuan, Hyuuga mulai berpikir ulang soal sosok pemuda itu. Jadi, dia mulai memperhatikan.

Tahu kata pepatah, dari mata turun ke hati? Tidak jelas kapan tepatnya, Hyuuga terjerat oleh paras cantik seorang Mibuchi. Ditambah perawakannya yang lebih kurus, dalam hal ini 'langsing', dibanding orang-orang disekitarnya, membuat sosok jangkung itu kelihatan rapuh dan perlu dilindungi. Bagian terkahir itu tentu saja salah, Mibuchi jauh lebih mengerikan darinya ketika diperlukan.

Tetap saja, Hyuuga berani bertaruh sekarang kalau ukurang pinggang Mibuchi hampir sama ramping dengan ukuran pinggang paling kecil di timnya.

Untuknya, Mibuchi layaknya lukisan abstrak yang beberapa hari lalu dilihatnya dengak Rikou dan Kyoshi ketika mereka ada tugas untuk ke pameran seni. Keberadaan Mibuchi dalam hidupnya terlalu jauh dari ujung lidah untuk bisa dibentuk dalam kata. Hyuuga selalu bingung ketika topik bahwa dia resmi jadian dengan Mibuchi dikorek oleh anggota tim Seirin untuk menggodanya. Biasanya ia hanya meneriaki orang-orang penasaran kurang kerjaan itu dengan wajah merah, antara kesal dan malu.

Sosok yang sedang lelap di pahanya itu, terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Setelah dua bulan resmi pacaran dan lima bulan pendekatan, Hyuuga tahu kalo Mibuchi kebanyakan lebih sering iseng untuk memanfaatkan penampilannya yang memang cantik. Di luar itu, dia hanya menunjukan kepedulian. Walaupun memang orientasinya sudah menyimpang sejak awal, Mibuchi tetap seorang laki-laki dengan harga diri tinggi.

Memang, pemuda itu perhatian pada orang yang dekat dengannya, dan benar-benar cerewet, dan pemaksa, dan egois, dan licik, dan penggoda kelas kakap. Bagian penggoda kelas kakap harus di garis bawah karena Hyuuga harus sering elus dada kalau mereka sudah bertemu berdua.

Terkadang, dia masih bingung harus menyesal atau tidak waktu mengaku cinta dan waktu Mibuchi menerimanya. Terimakasih pada Rikuo dan Kyoshi yang tiba-tiba langsung menggeretnya ke Kyoto dengan kedok liburan tim. Dia jadi ingat kalau Mibuchi malah terkikik geli sampai menyeka air mata mendengar pernyataannya.

Maaf saja kalau dia dulu kaku, Hyuuga mendengus kecil mengingat reka ingatan lalu yang bermain di kepalanya. Ia memandang pada Mibuchi lagi. Alih-alih menghela nafas, ia tersenyum kecil kali ini dan mengecup kening pucat Mibuchi yang masih terlelap.

Untuk sekarang, ia tidak menyesal sama sekali.

* * *

-THE END-

* * *

a/n: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA demi apa aku nulis ini lmao. Aish, gini nih kalo kebiasaan kambuh. Jadi, thanks for a Hyuuga that I meet in rp and he is too cute lol sorry not sorry to say this ;) Aku ngga pernah lirik pairing ini sebelumnya, sama sekali enggak. Since Reo-ane is my favorite chara in Rakuzan, I usually focus on him only :^) tapi ketika karakter Mibuchi sama Hyuuga jatuhnya jadi fluid banget pas di plot, aku jadi gemes sendiri dan mencari. Ya Tuhan lol yah pokoknya begitu wkwkwk. I hope you enjoy it!

p.s: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KICHAN I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH! fic buat mu ditahan dulu ya :* biar masih ada yang baru nanti sorean /digaplok


End file.
